Ash: The Kanto Adventures
by Zombyra
Summary: My take on Ash starting his journey in Kanto at the age of 14 but not with Pikachu as his starter. Rated M for implied sexual themes and some nudity.


Me: Time to start work on a new fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon only the plot of this fic.

Warning: This fic contains implied sexual themes and nudity if this sort of thing offends you then please stop reading now.

Chapter 1: The journey begins.

Pallet Town nice place but not alot to do and it is here that Professor Oak lives and give boys and girls who have earned their Pokemon Trainer license after turning 14 years old a Pokemon. Originally trainers could get their license and first Pokemon when they turned 10 but a survey done 5 years ago showed that 99% of all rookie trainers didn't know what they were doing and always getting lost so the Pokemon League Committee decided to change the rules so that trainers must now wait until they were 14 at the same time the committee also made a spcial school where those who were 9 could go and spend 5 years preparing for the beginning of their journeys.

The trainers from Pallet had the 3 different choices for their first Pokemon they got from Professor Oak. The choices were: Squirtle a water type, Charmander a fire type and Bulbasaur a dual grass and poison type.

Today for three beginning trainers in Pallet was the day they began their journeys. The 3 trainers are: Gary Oak the Profs. arrogant grandson, Ash Ketchum the hero of this fic and Amanda Leafgreen who is Ash's best friend and, for the past year, his casual fuck buddy.

Arriving at Professor Oak's lab at 8 in the morning to get their starters then get the hell out of Pallet Town. Professor Oak gladly let them in to his and gave them spare pokeballs and their pokedexes then he let them select their starter.

Ash and Amanda knew which staters they wanted but also knew that Gary wanting type advantage against Ash could mess it up so after making love the night before the came up with a plan in which they claimed they wanted each others choice to fool Gary so Ash said he wanted Bulbasaur but he really wanted Squirtle while Amanda said she wanted Squirtle but really wanted Bulbasaur. They had mentioned this to each other in hearing range of Gary on the way to Prof. Oak's lab. To say that it worked would be an understatement as soon as they were shown the starters Gary went straight for Charmander but was then surprised when Amanda picked up Bulbasaur and Ash picked up Squirtle.

"What the hell," Gary said.

"Did you think we hadn't taken into account that you'd want type advantage over Ash?" Amanda asked.

"You mean you came up with a plan to trick me so Ash would have the advantage over me," Gary replied.

"He got it one Amanda," said Ash.

"Which means you get me as a fuck toy until Pewter City," said Amanda.

"You haven't complained about our relationship as it were for the past year," Ash pointed out.

"That's because you're hung like a Rapidash, not arrogant and very cute unlike Gary," explained Amanda as she and Ash left to head to Viridian city the first stop on any beginning Pallet trainer's journey.

While Gary stood and processed the fact that a) he was outsmarted and b) Ash was bedding Amanda which is something Gary thought he would have the honor of doing he failed to hear Amanda's reasons for sleeping with Ash and if he had heard he would of realised that he has no chance with Amanda what so ever.

Outside of Pallet town there are grassy fields and it is here that we find Ash and Amanda making their first captures.

"Squirtle hit Rattata with Tackle," Ash ordered.

The attack hit and with the throw of his pokeball Ash caught Rattata then looked up what moves it knew besides Swift.

"Cool, its got Superfang, Quick attack and Toxic as well," Ash said.

Amanda and Bulbasaur were facing down a stubborn Eevee that didn't know when it was beat. Amanda called for a Growl attack followed by Tackle and whne it seemed that Eevee was about to get back up and have another attempt to attack Amanda called for Bulbasaur to finish it with another Tackle attack.

Soon after she was checking to see what moves her new Eevee knew.

"Sweet Eevee knows Quick attack, Sand-attack and Dig," Amanda said with a smile.

The two teens then raced as fast as they could for as long they could towards and hour later they stopped for a rest and to let Eevee and Rattata out of their pokeballs.

As they watched their pokemon run around and play Ash slipped his arm around Amanda's waist then let his climb up to breast and gropped her. Amanda responded by slipping her hand between Ash's legs and gently squeezing his cock.

Before they could go any further and actually do the deed a car approached and Amanda saw that it was her mother driving. Waving her mother down Amanda manged to easily get a ride for her and Ash the rest of the way to Viridian City.

Arriving in Viridian City Ash and Amanda left their pokemon at the Pokemon Centre and went to a small cafe nearby for lunch.

"So Ash should we try the Viridian Gym or leave it for another time?" Amanda asked.

"I hear that the Gym Leader only accepts challengers who have six badges at least so I'm going say we wait a while before taking on this gym," Ash replied.

With that matter settled it and their lunch finished it was time to head back to the Pokemon Centre and collect their pokemon then they ventured into the Viridian forest and there they made a surprising discovery.

There in front of them was a type of pokemon that many thought was myth in spite of hundreds of encounters most of which was recorded on camera and in photos and there was several fossil records as well. The type of pokemon was called a pokemorph and this particular one was a Pikachu who was clearly of the female sex from seeing her feminine curves and fur on her head was down to her shoulders in curly waves and she had a pair of d-cup size tits on her cheast. Pikachu was standing 4 foot 9 inches and was staring at Ash's crotch while fingering herself.

"I think I know what she wants 'cause I want the same thing pounding me in my pussy right now and that thing between your legs Ash," Amanda said.

"Please mate with me," Pikachu said.

"You can talk," Ash said surprised.

"All pokemorphs can talk" Pikachu explained "now please mate with me."

Ash took a little more persuading but when Amanda mentioned she'd join in so Ash can have a threesome with that he's being wanting for several months the clothes came off.

Four hours later, Amanda and Pikachu were on either side of Ash and joining him in basking in after glow of some very hot love making. Ash asked Pikachu if she would join his team as after Pewter City he and Amanda were going in different directions and he would some female company espicially in bed. Pikachu didn't even give it any thought and said Hell YES at the top of her lungs before nuzzling in closer to Ash.

After a goodnights rest and a quick breakfast Ash and Amanda started to head out of the Viridian forest when another trainers approached and asked if they were from Pallet town.

"Sure I'm Ash and this is Amanda," Ash said.

"Well then I Challenge you both to pokemon battles," the trainer said.

"You could tell us your name first," Amanda said in an annoyed tone.

"My manners" said the trainer "I am Samurai and I am also fearless and completely invincible in battle."

Two one on one battles took place Samurai's Pinsir took on Amanda's Bulbasaur and Samurai's Butterfree took on Ash's Pikachu. The results are Pinsir won against Bulbasaur and Pikachu's phsyical appearance espicially her tits made it difficult for Samurai and his Butterfree to focus and butterfree had a shocking defeat.

Samurai then lead Ash and Amanda to path the leads to Pewter City and after promising to battle them again someday he bid them farewell.

End of chapter.

Me: Well chapter one down and Iwould like to point out that Amanda is based on a game character her family name of Leafgreen is a hint as to who she is based on. Also in terms of sex scenes they're going to be done in away in which I hint that sex is about to happen but then a fast forward to the aftermath and tell this is how long the characters involved were doing it and whether it was good or bad sex leaving the rest to your imaginations so as to stay within guidelines of the site by noth being too graphic.

Ash: Aren't you going to ask them?

Me: What oh right that folks I'm currently posting challenges in my profile and I would like someone to do one currently there are 2 pokemon and 1 Gundam age soon I'll probably be adding a Harry Potter and/or a Young Justice (comics version) challenge as well.

Please read and review.


End file.
